The Lost Tales of Legolas
by Evrendil
Summary: The Tale of Legolas as a young Elf to after he came upon the Undying Lands.
1. The Battle of Dol Guldur

None of the original characters such as Legolas, Thranduil and Elrond am I trying to steal. They all belong to John Ronald Reul Tolkien, and I think his son Christopher Tolkien also. The only characters that are mine and mine alone are the ones that I have completely made up, such as Legolas's lover (who is coming soon because I have not gotten that far and I do not know her name but I think it might be Evine with a long I) and others that I will make up and have made up. Bear with me here, because you simply must understand that I am not yet finished reading the Trilogy, so if I get something wrong or inaccurate, please tell me. Thank you. DO NOT COPY THIS!! First of all, you do not want the wrath of Sauron unleashed upon you, and besides, it is bad karma.  
  
I  
  
The Battle of Dol Guldur  
  
The light pats of the Elf's feet were so silent that hardly any other could hear them unless they strained their ears. They were hurried, one would notice at first, and gave off a vibe of excitedness and a little fear.  
  
The Elf was Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Northern Greenwood, and son of Thranduil, King of Greenwood, one of the dwellings of the High Elves. Clad in forest green corduroy and dark brown leather armor, the youthful sixteen-year-old Elf was just beginning his new life as a royal.  
  
Legolas was hurrying to his favorite spying tree, the highest tree in the great forest of Greenwood, to try and catch a glimpse of his father's armies battling the orcs at the borders of his homeland. He had only been running for a few minutes when he came upon the Great Tree. His speed surprised him, for he had not yet discovered his capabilities as a High Elf. He would, though, in the defining battles to come.  
  
He swiftly climbed the tree, and within seconds was at the top of it, almost one hundred feet high. Legolas squinted his sharp eyes, looking for the gleams of swords slashing in the distance. He then saw it, after scanning the entire Southwestern slope of the Greenwoodian border. There was the battle, with many a sword flashing at the noon's Sun. She was shining high, right above Legolas and the Tree, which made watching the battle even more difficult. But Legolas remained balanced and stood on the highest branch, his left hand clutching the Tree, his right hand shielding his eyes.  
  
Legolas frantically looked, but to no avail. His dark brown eyes darted around anxiously, with the slightest amount of dread.  
  
To the right of Legolas was the Mountain of Dol Guldur, protruding out of the Earth like an evil arm reaching out of a shallow grave. It just stood there, beckoning eerily. Legolas impulsively thought about running to it, but resisted.  
  
The battle raged on for many hours, with Legolas searching desperately for his father. He simply couldn't find him, for Thranduil was just too far away to be distinguished from Elf or Orc. Though try as he may, he still could not see the blue flash of his father's sword. Finally, once he saw its gleam in the distance, and his heart leapt with concern. He never saw it again. He jumped down the tree and ran as fast as he could through the forest, to the edges of the forest, to see if he could find his father. He dodged trees and branches until he came upon the battle. The chaos was overpowering. Legolas felt fear overcome him, and almost ran. But he resisted this as well and charged on, with beads of sweat rolling down his face. Determination now overtook Legolas, with him fighting heroically though he had relatively no experience whatsoever. Up and down his sword slashed, in and out. Unfortunately his bow was made for long-range fighting. This was hand-to-hand combat.  
  
There was Thranduil. Legolas saw him, a few hundred feet away, atop his mighty white battle horse, slashing at the orcs below. Legolas took off running to his father's side, but there were so many orcs, he just couldn't get through. He pushed and he shoved, but he had only came a few feet closer to his father. Legolas took out his bow and arrow and began shooting at Thranduil's opponents. Thranduil looked up from slashing at an orc, and saw his son there, taking aim. A great smile of pride swept across his face.  
  
Legolas kept rushing towards him, and when he caught his father's eye, he had a wave of immense joy.  
  
"Father!" he cried out, reaching for his father.  
  
"Legolas!" his father yelled back, grateful for such a brave son. They stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, with so much emotion and happiness that they became quite vulnerable to orc attack.  
  
Shhcckkk! The sound of metal whooshing through flesh was heard somehow over the racket of war. The arrowhead pierced his skin, going through the armor and his torso, but hitting the armor on the other side and stopping.  
  
"NO!" Legolas cried out, grief-stricken at his felled father. Legolas aimed for the orc that shot the arrow, and let his arrow fly.  
  
With all his might, Legolas rushed toward his father again, and somehow managed to get to Thranduil before he fell off his horse. Legolas caught him on the ground and dragged him out of the chaotic scene into a bush for some privacy and shelter.  
  
"O father," cried Legolas, hunched over his father and rocking him back and forth.  
  
"Legolas," answered his father's never before weak voice..  
  
"Yes, father. I am here."  
  
"My Prince," Thranduil put his hand on Legolas's face, to feel his flesh one last time. "I want you to know that you are heir to the throne of Greenwood. You must rid this land of the evil that has invaded. You must go to Rivendell, to Elrond and his Council, and ask assistance in this war against Sauron and his minions."  
  
"But, how am I to convince the Council to aid us, mere Elves of Greenwood?" Legolas managed to say, still sobbing.  
  
Thranduil smiled. "My son, just say what is in your heart." A single tear fell from Thranduil's eye and fell on the ground, making a patch of new green grass grow. He froze there, with his arm leaning on Legolas's shoulder.  
  
"No. NO!" Legolas yelled out, in desperation.  
  
Legolas sat there for a very long time, rocking his father back and forth and weeping. The contrasting setting of war was going on still, paying no notice the anguish of another.  
  
It is a great wonder that Legolas did not die then of a broken heart, but like his father, he was very strong.  
  
Legolas carried his father's body to Dol Guldur, and in the twilight he buried his body beneath the mountain. All the while Legolas wept, yet he never noticed the human girl watching him this entire time, hidden in the forest.  
  
Legolas spent the night there, but returned to that field after the battle died, collecting weapons and armor and repairing them, making ready for a long journey.  
  
That night was the worst night of his life, for he slept attacked by horrid dreams of fear and of godforsaken images of his father's death that only deepened the wound in his heart.  
  
But when he awoke at dawn's soft lights, he felt ready. Ready for anything, Good or Evil. Though he had not the knowledge of how he would fare in his mission or how he would possibly get permission to speak to the great Elrond, and his grand council.  
  
The morning when he bid his father a solemn farewell was the hardest morning of his life. Legolas bent down on one knee and cried over his father's grave so that a single tear fell on the newly disturbed soil, and like his father's tear, a patch of green grass began to grow there. Legolas set down a single Elvish flower, Lithrin, Thranduil's favorite, right down in that new patch of grass.  
  
"Orome erEssa f'Eanor ancAlima elentAri d'enEthor," Legolas whispered an Elvish farewell prayer. He stood up, turned around, and walked away.   
  
Just the day before, Legolas's home was known as Greenwood. But now that the Orcs had conquered it, it was Mirkwood. Still it was the land of the Elves, but they now had to defeat the orcs in order to survive. 


	2. The Misty Mountains

None of the original characters such as Legolas, Thranduil and Elrond am I trying to steal. They all belong to John Ronald Reul Tolkien, and I think his son Christopher Tolkien also. The only characters that are mine and mine alone are the ones that I have completely made up, such as Legolas's lover (who is coming soon because I have not gotten that far and I do not know her name but I think it might be Evine with a long I) and others that I will make up and have made up. Bear with me here, because you simply must understand that I am not yet finished reading the Trilogy, so if I get something wrong or inaccurate, please tell me. Thank you. DO NOT COPY THIS!! First of all, you do not want the wrath of Sauron unleashed upon you, and besides, it is bad karma.   
  
II  
  
The Misty Mountains  
  
Legolas set off with all the supplies he could find on the haunted dirt field, covering a lot of land in short amounts of time, heading towards the setting sun in the Northeast. The days soon melted away into golden-yellow sunsets and the seasons also passed from summer to autumn. He bounded over the meadows of Loeg Ninglorn like a wild rabbit, and through the Forests of Rhovanion like he was possessed. Legolas must have been traveling for quite a few months before he came upon the Misty Mountains. They were treacherous but beautiful; and Legolas continued on doggedly, spurred by a force unknown to him yet inside him, telling him where to go.  
  
The day passed slowly, and Legolas could feel fear closing in on him like a thick dark cloud. That night he would again be haunted by sickening images and omens of wolves and orcs, and other evil creatures of the dark places of the world.  
  
Legolas settled in to rest for the night near a precipice of great height. As he looked over the side, Legolas began to feel dizzy. He sat back down on his bed of hay and blankets. Thoughts of his father began to creep into his mind. Childhood memories, and images of his father and mother together with Legolas lulled him to sleep.  
  
He was enclosed in a fort with three walls of logs set on fire for protection, and sprinkled with the Elvish plant Mithran, which fueled the wood for many more long hours.  
  
He awoke in the middle of the night, startled by a sound of a twig breaking before him, and he grabbed his white knife that was on his belt. There, standing no more than a few feet in front of him, was a great wolf, its eyes gleaming fiery red. For a few moments, the wolf, almost as large as Legolas himself, and the Elf just stared at each other. Legolas and the wolf seemed to be breathing in unison, and the wolf began to send evil images into Legolas's mind. Legolas dropped the knife and clutched his head, and began to writhe in agony. The wolf closed in, and Legolas broke the connection between them, shaking off the evil images, and reached for his knife. The wolf pounced at him, before even the swift Legolas could get his knife. He struggled with the wolf, but he was pinned down. Legolas jerked his head out of the way every time it snarled and snapped at his fair face. Focusing all his strength and energy into his leg, Legolas kicked it in its rear as hard as he could,  
and sent the wolf off behind him, over the sharp rocks beyond. He could hear its cries as the wolf fell over the side of the cliff, and its yelps every time it hit a rock. For Legolas was a noble creature, and, taking pity on it, drew his bow and arrow and shot it so it could feel no more pain.  
  
Slowly he lowered the bow, and looked off to the side so he could no longer see the wolf's descent. He stood there for a moment, breathing hard, blood streaming down his forehead. As soon as his nerves seemed to calm down, Legolas heard another noise in the opposite direction of where he was looking. He swiftly turned his head, and there a dozen wolves were standing, ready to pounce on Legolas.  
  
Thee was one wolf that was particularly large, larger than the first one. It had fiery red eyes that seemed to be filled with hate and evil.  
  
Creatures of Mordor, thought Legolas. After a brief moment of looking into one wolf's green eyes, Legolas took off running as fast as he could. He bounded over every boulder and crevice and slung his bow over his back. The wolves were lagging behind already as Legolas gained more speed.  
  
Legolas slipped on a rock and fell down face-first. But before he hit the ground, he caught himself and ran even faster. Legolas turned around and slung his bow, aiming for the closest wolf. Still racing dangerously fast over the mountaintops, Legolas let his arrows fly at the wolf. He then tried a new technique: sending two arrows at once. By this time, Legolas was gaining space between him and the pack, and some of them began to give up.  
  
Legolas gained more and more space, until he was almost no longer within range of the wolves. They completely gave up and returned to the other wolves to mourn over their losses.  
  
But Legolas kept running as fast as he could, until the Sun began to rise. There was one great mountain left and as soon as Legolas passed, it, he stopped at the peak abruptly, almost losing his balance. He gasped. There lay the fairest city he had ever laid his beautiful eyes on, glistening silvery-white. Legolas recognized it from stories and rumors he had heard of places far away. It was Rivendell, the home of the Elves. 


	3. Rivendell

None of the original characters such as Legolas, Thranduil and Elrond am I trying to steal. They all belong to John Ronald Reul Tolkien, and I think his son Christopher Tolkien also. The only characters that are mine and mine alone are the ones that I have completely made up, such as Legolas's lover (who is coming soon because I have not gotten that far and I do not know her name but I think it might be Evine with a long I) and others that I will make up and have made up. Bear with me here, because you simply must understand that I am not yet finished reading the Trilogy, so if I get something wrong or inaccurate, please tell me. Thank you. DO NOT COPY THIS!! First of all, you do not want the wrath of Sauron unleashed upon you, and besides, it is bad karma.   
  
III  
  
Rivendell  
  
"Rivendell," he stated, savoring the pureness and sweetness of the word.  
  
With tears of joy in his eyes, Legolas hurried down the slope of the last and largest Misty Mountain. Legolas was extremely overjoyed and relieved to have come upon an Elf-friendly place, and began to run excitedly towards its Great White Gate, similar to the Gate you'd imagine would guard the Afterlife.  
  
As he neared the entrance, he could hear joyful laughter and beautiful voices singing merry songs. His senses seemed to be cleared, and he felt his wounds refreshed and healed. He also felt cleaner as the dirt on his skin vanished miraculously.  
  
Legolas looked down at the ground to see colorful flowers blossoming before him and even the air he breathed refreshed his mind and body.  
  
He turned to the side and faced the wind and bright morning Sun. The warm wind felt so wonderful on his face. It dried his tears and refreshed his spirit as he bounded towards the Gate. Like magic, the Gates opened as if they expected Legolas's coming and slowly the old city was revealed to him for the first time.  
  
Legolas gazed at the white city with growing wonder, vaster and more splendid than anything he had ever dreamed of; greater and stronger than Mirkwood, and far more beautiful. Taking in the sites eagerly, his feet felt lighter and lighter as he walked along the silver path that awaited him. He saw the Fairest Elves he'd ever seen yet they looked rather similar to Legolas. When he was in Greenwood, he was surrounded by darker Elves with dark hair and skin, but only the Royal Elves looked like Legolas. With hair like spun flax and the color of grain that reflected the rising sun, Legolas felt an inner peace and tranquility that welcomed him into where he felt finally at home.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell," said the most beautiful Elf he had ever seen. She startled him, and looked different than the others. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes, unlike Legolas and the other High Elves of Greenwood. Though she had very fair white skin, like porcelain, that distinguished her as a High Elf. She also had a royal pure aura that surrounded her. Just her presence gave one a comforting vibe.  
  
"Hello," answered Legolas, completely speechless and starstruck. His voice and hers seemed musical now, and very pleasant, almost addicting.  
  
"You are a newcomer to Rivendell. Troubles back home have sent you here." She paused. "You are filled with great sorrow and much grief," She put her hand on his cheek, to comfort him, and it sent shivers up his spine. "But do not fret any longer, for you will rest easy here." She pulled her hand away and Legolas felt the urge to pull it back, but he did not.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality, but I do not plan on staying long, as much as I would like to. I simply - can't." He looked away.  
  
"Yes, you are very restless. Something stirs in your heart," she looked him, probing his mind gently. Her face softened. "You are very tired. Come, let me show you your rooms in the House of my husband, Elrond."  
  
Legolas looked astonished. "You are Celebrían, husband to Elrond, and daughter of Celeborn!"  
  
"Yes, this is true. And mother to Elladin and Elohir, sons of Elrond. And a third," She said as she looked down and rubbed her stomach affectionately.  
  
Legolas smiled. "Have you named your third yet?"  
  
"No, for we do not yet know the gender. But if it is a male, we shall call him Elendil, after one of the three Elven Ring-Bearers."  
  
"And if it is a girl?" Asked Legolas curiously.  
  
"Then Arwen Undómiel."  
  
"Ah, that is a beautiful name. It fills me with great peace," said Legolas.  
  
"Thank you, now come with me, I will show you to your rooms."  
  
Legolas followed obediently, and smelled her trail of perfume that was very pleasant to his sensitive nose.  
  
He looked around and was greeted by the charming and welcoming faces of the other Elves.  
  
"This is such a beautiful place," he said aloud.  
  
"Yes, yes it is. Rivendell has been around for thousands of years. Since before most of us. Few who saw its construction are still alive today."  
  
Legolas could not help himself when he saw a beautiful flower before him, and bent down to pluck it. He stood amazed as it grew back instantaneously, like new.  
  
"This place renews itself on its own. It is a living being. `Tis a magical place," said Celebrían.  
  
Legolas looked at the flower, and then at the one he held in his hand. "Yes, it is very magical." He smiled. 


	4. Many Meetings

None of the original characters such as Legolas, Thranduil and Elrond am I trying to steal. They all belong to John Ronald Reul Tolkien, and I think his son Christopher Tolkien also. The only characters that are mine and mine alone are the ones that I have completely made up, such as Legolas's lover (who is coming soon because I have not gotten that far and I do not know her name but I think it might be Evine with a long I) and others that I will make up and have made up. Bear with me here, because you simply must understand that I am not yet finished reading the Trilogy, so if I get something wrong or inaccurate, please tell me. Thank you. DO NOT COPY THIS!! First of all, you do not want the wrath of Sauron unleashed upon you, and besides, it is bad karma.   
  
IV  
  
Many Meetings  
  
"Elrond, sir, there is someone here to see you," said an Elvish servant.  
  
"Yes, let the boy in," replied a deep voice. It was Elrond, son of Galadriel. From his feet clad in Elvish leather boots to his dark brown hair adorned with many Elvish braids, he was a man of great strength and wisdom. Elrond was in his prime, as were all Elves of that great age, and he wore a diadem of gleaming Elvish gold. His aura was that of power, wisdom, and humanity.  
  
They were inside an enormous hall of white granite, with great arched doorways and breathtaking views of the Rivendell valley. Though Rivendell may look small, it is really a large city, with hundreds of Elves living there.  
  
Elrond walked towards the door taking long strides that echoed inside the vast atrium. The very atrium where so many Elves had been, and where the Fellowship would meet someday.  
  
The graceful servant opened the giant white doors and in stepped Celebrían, followed by Legolas.  
  
"Dearest, there is a young Elf prince here to see you," said Celebrían in her alluring voice.  
  
"Yes, I know," Elrond turned to Legolas. "Your name is Legolas, and you are sent by...your father?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" asked Legolas, completely baffled.  
  
"I know many things," said Elrond. "But I do not know why you have come. Pray, do explain your purpose."  
  
"I have come to ask permission to speak on behalf of all the Elvish peoples in the area of Mirkwood," replied the Elf prince.  
  
"Mirkwood? Is that the Greenwood I am thinking of?" asked Elrond. Celebrían raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, yes the very same."  
  
"Well why are you now referring to it as Mirkwood?," Elrond grimaced.  
  
"Well you see, great Elrond," Legolas replied, "just recently Greenwood was invaded by the evil peoples of Mordor. I fear that Sauron is once again rising to power, and I have come to ask for your help and the help of any and all Elves and armies that may help the Elves of Mirkwood fight this dreadful war against Sauron and his ministers of Evil."  
  
Elrond was silent, deep in thought, and rubbing his chin. He looked off into the river valley, seeming very distressed.  
  
Legolas looked at him and then at Celebrían who comforted him. "Dear Prince, do not fret, for you will indeed be aided and relieved from your troubles. While we wait for tomorrow's Council, and while Elrond ponders this, I shall get you a satisfying supper and you shall sleep well tonight." Celebrían looked over at Elrond, looking at him as if to urge him to think faster.  
  
They left the giant receiving hall and headed for the dining hall now. As Legolas walked, he looked at all of the beautiful sights of Rivendell. They were on an open pathway made out of white polished marble that glistened as if it was wet. Above them was the canopy to the walkway, and it was of a light pastel blue color. To Legolas's left was the river valley, that made one wish to jump right in and swim in it, though it was running rather fast in some areas, making a soothing sound. The water was the clearest blue Legolas had ever beheld, and above that was a large canopy of trees, about one hundred feet above the river.  
  
The supper turned out to be better than satisfactory, which was expected, and many things in Rivendell would turn out that way. It consisted of freshly steamed fowl and the traditional Elvish foods for weary travellers. Legolas ate heartily, though gracefully, for he was grateful for such a meal, for after he left Mirkwood he had not a supper of such a size or quality. Since Greenwood all he had eaten were the Elven-cakes lembas, or waybread, which was more strengthening than any food made by Men, and it is more pleasant than cram, the Dwarvish version of lembas by all accounts. Legolas was on Celebrían's left, and Elrond was on her right. To Elrond's right sat his sons, Elladan and Elrohir. They were seated at a very long and narrow longtable, of which Elrond was at the head, and Legolas was seated in one of the honorary positions, for he was an Elf-prince and a kinsman there. There were many others seated at other longtables, some of authority, some of lesser positions,  
but all were honored and respected.  
  
"My friends," boomed Master Elrond, lifting his wine into the air, readying to toast. The entire hall stood up, in a great wave. "Today we are quite fortunate to behold such a guest of high honor - an Elf-prince from what was once Greenwood," he took a sip of the precious wine, but then as he looked up from the cup, his face turned solemn. "But now the Greenwood that some of you may know as the peaceful sister land to Rivendell is beginning to vanish. For it has been invaded by evil, and orcs have now overrun the land." Legolas stiffened, and kept his eyes cast down. "Sauron is stirring once again in the East, and with his next rise to power, I know not of the fate of Middle-Earth. For with Sauron's every rise, he grows stronger. And when Sauron strengthens, the powers of the forces of Middle-Earth weaken. The Last Alliance of Elves and Men can only hold for so long. After a time we will be defeated. But not if we fight now. We must not dally any longer," Elrond searched the  
faces and eyes of the people in the Hall. "Who will fight alongside the Elves of Mirkwood and I?" The people looked at each other and back at Elrond, and at Legolas, who was now scanning their faces.  
  
A bold human by the name of Arathir stepped forward before any other. "I will fight. Though I am not an Elf, I recognize that one must defend others if one expects others to defend him." He walked forward to Legolas, and reached out his arm. Legolas returned the gesture, yet he was unsure of what to do. Arathir clasped his arm in a friendly but masculine way and said, "I bind myself to you and your people, for we are now all for the same cause." Arathir wore a cape of dark earthly brown heavy linen, and it was slung around his shoulder. His long brown hair was down to his shoulders and his icy blue eyes pierced one's soul. Arathir was a very strong and brave man, the perfect soldier. He was quite attractive as well, which only gained him more popularity.  
  
"Well we shall need more than three people to fight the minions of Sauron," said Elrond, lifting his gaze from Legolas and Arathir. "Whom else will be brave enough to fight alongside such legends as Arathir and I?" The audience was silent. The bowed their heads in cowardice and averted their eyes from Master Elrond's. "If none will fight, shall I volunteer someone?" Again, no one answered.  
  
In the back of the Hall a grand door burst open, and in came a fair and royal-looking Elf, and a proud and tall kingly Human. They walked toward Elrond and introduced themselves and their purpose. "We volunteer ourselves and our armies in the fight against Sauron and his Ring," said the Elf. He was tall and fair, similar to Legolas, but he was obviously older and in his prime. "I am Galadmîr, representative of the Elves of Lothlórien. The Lord and Lady are in favor of this mission, for they know that if the Power is not defeated now, it might never be."  
  
"And I am Imrahil, Lord of Ered Luin, the Northwesternmost lands of Middle-Earth. My people's dwellings stretch all the way from the Gulf of Lhûn to the Forindon to the Icebay of Forochel and beyond to the Forodwaith. We have heard tales of evil doings beyond Eriador, and have expressed our deepest sympathies and concerns for the people that have been disturbed by the Power that is once again rising in Mordor," said Imrahil, raising his voice out of anger of Sauron. How he hated Sauron, for no evil ever was in Ered Luin, and he was quite unaccustomed to such things. `Twas a sacred and pure land, with many people scattered about, across great distances, and was in the coldest parts of Middle-Earth. During the Forelithe and Afterlithe it was yet still cold there.  
  
Imrahil was clad in the most beautiful armor that any had ever set eyes upon. Silver and Blue thread embroidered it with delicate designs, almost something that an Elf might wear, for it was just as beautiful as any of the Elven-armor.  
  
"Well, now that we have four armies at the ready, I think we are ready to fight," Elrond looked back at the people. "And as for the rest of you, you ought to be ashamed for how cowardly you all are. Get out of my Hall!" They did as Elrond said and scrambled out of the great Dining Hall. Embarrassed and angered, Elrond turned back towards Legolas, Imrahil, Galadmîr, and Arathir. "Well unfortunately I will not be going with you to command the army of Rivendell. I must stay here and protect this city here. I am leaving the commanding of my army up to Legolas." Legolas's face flushed whiter that it normally was.  
  
"Me, command an entire army? But I have no commanding skills whatsoever," Legolas protested. "I only just engaged in my first battle!" The others looked astonished that Elrond would have put a task so great and difficult into Legolas's hands.  
  
"I have immense faith in you, Legolas. Though you have not it in yourself, I can see through you to your core and I know that you are a strong and brave young lad, perhaps braver than any that I have ever known. I know you will prove well. Do not deny yourself of self-confidence. You will do extraordinarily, dear Legolas," he turned back to the others. "You all will go to Ered Luin, homeland of Imrahil, brave elven-friend. There you will gather armies of humans and prepare them for battle. Then you will trek across Middle-Earth once again to Lothlórien to prepare the army of the Elves. Galadmîr will go with you to Ered Luin because you need his experience with armies. Set out tomorrow at first light. Worry not about provisions, for I will provide you with quite a suitable amount. Go on to your chambers now and rest easy. Take advantage of the lulling sounds of the River Bruinen. The name means Loudwater, but do not let that fool you, for it is gentle as a babbling brook. You  
will sleep very well, perhaps better than you ever have on our feather mattresses and attended by servants at all hours. Go, and rest well!"  
  
The group left and tired as they were, decided to stop for about an hour in the Hall of Fire, where they heard many songs and tales - and they kept quite awake through it all. It was not a high day so it was loud and noisy, with many people there, singing and dancing to Elvish minstrels that made sweet music. Slowly the hall filled as it grew late, and they all forgot how important a night of good rest was. They stayed up many hours, and delighted in the parties that occurred throughout the night. But when the night grew old, they grew weary. Suddenly they remembered what they were there to do, and left, regretting coming there in the first place. A least they had grown comfortable with each other, they thought.  
  
As Legolas retreated to his chambers, he felt a presence he had not felt since the days he was still with his father. He sensed that his father was present, and as he prepared for bed, the presence grew stronger. As the Elf drifted off to sleep, he no longer just felt that his father was there, but he could see him as well. In Legolas's dreams he reunited with his father in the setting of his old home, and they talked for a very long time as Thranduil told Legolas of what happened to him after death. He told him his story, and then stated his purpose. "I am here to guide you through this War of the Ring, dear Legolas. There will not be a moment that you are without me."  
  
They talked for many more hours, when Thranduil left, and Legolas awakened. The sun was shining outside, and the River Bruinen gurgled on. He rose out of bed, dressed and went to the Dining Hall expecting a feast for breakfast. But there was no one there. Legolas looked around, puzzled.  
  
"We are ready to set off, and we will have to skip the feast," said a voice behind Legolas. We have lembas for when you grow hungry and fatigued," It was Arathir, the brave Human who bound his life to the will of Legolas.  
  
"My dear Arathir, you are too kind to provide me with yourself on this journey. I cannot thank you enough," Legolas said, putting his hand on Arathir's shoulder.  
  
"The fact that I will be contributing myself to the war against Sauron and the evils of Mordor is more than enough satisfaction for me," Arathir smiled and clapped Legolas on the back.  
  
Even as Legolas and Arathir turned and walked out of the Hall, Sauron's forces were growing stronger. Just days after the Battle of Dol Guldur, Mordor began preparing for an invasion of all places left untouched by evil in Midgard. Including Ered Luin, the homeland of Imrahil. Sauron was planning a massive attack on Middle-earth and was repopulating his forces while the Company prepared to journey to Ered Luin. Though they knew not of his plans, they all sensed that something was about. 


	5. Ered Luin

None of the original characters such as Legolas, Thranduil and Elrond am I trying to steal. They all belong to John Ronald Reul Tolkien, and I think his son Christopher Tolkien also. The only characters that are mine and mine alone are the ones that I have completely made up, such as Legolas's lover (who is coming soon because I have not gotten that far and I do not know her name but I think it might be Evine with a long I) and others that I will make up and have made up. Bear with me here, because you simply must understand that I am not yet finished reading the Trilogy, so if I get something wrong or inaccurate, please tell me. Thank you. DO NOT COPY THIS!! First of all, you do not want the wrath of Sauron unleashed upon you, and besides, it is bad karma.   
  
V  
  
Ered Luin  
  
The Company left Rivendell at dusk, after preparing themselves and their pony for the journey. They were all scrambling about, finding things that they did not think they needed but knew they would want later on. For hours they did this, until it was time to leave at last. Though they probably should not be traveling during the night, they had little choice, for it was better to travel unseen and frightened in the dark than obvious and open to attack during the day.  
  
The Elves in the Company seemed to be more accustomed to such a journey than the humans did. They could not only see better in the dark, but could move faster and with much more ease than the humans. The graceful Elves bounded over ditches and fallen logs, while the Humans were forced to climb over them, for they possessed not the strength and graceful capabilities of the Elves.  
  
Through many a forest and thicket, and over countless rivers and streams went the Company.  
  
(under constuction) 


End file.
